discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Fireflies
The '''Night of the Fireflies '''is the name given to the night of February 14, 1988 in Wanglandia when, after Ethereon, former Chancellor of the New Byzantine Empire, was tortured for 17 hours to find a way to disable the Dead Hand system (details below). While NBE soldiers attempted to rescue Ethereon, WellyWangFlaps tried to fight them off - dying in the process. A nuclear bomb would later be dropped on Conscriptia, killing tens of thousands of people. This included Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV. Background At the height of the NBE-Witickus War in 1987, Flavius Dalmatius needed unveiled the Dead Hand system - possessed by the NBE. According to Flavius, the system was capable of automatically firing more than 50 nuclear weapons should the NBE somehow be destroyed. While the war was already ending, DMW and WellyWangFlaps planned to kidnap Ethereon and either force him to disable the system or, due to lack of proper knowledge, kill him "so that he could not operate it". At dusk on 14 February 1988, the two - along with a small team - captured Ethereon while we was on a visit to Consertia. 13 guards were shot dead at the same time. DMW and WellyWangFlaps then knocked Ethereon out and drove him in a van to a remote area. He was then brought by helicopter into Wanglandia, where he was immediately imprisoned in maximum security. He was then interrogated for 17 hours, during which his body was severely mutilated. From CCTV footage, the following injuries were evident: * his eyelids had been chopped off, covering most of his face with blood * he had multiple third-degree burns covering his body * his anus had been drilled (?) One person interrogating him, known only as "DarkMeme", was responsible for most of the gruesome injuries. Late into the 17 hours, DarkMeme proceeded to chop off both of Ethereon's hands, stating "(You)'ll need hands to (op)erate that", in reference to the Dead Hand system. Ethereon then revealed to his interrogators that his handprints were needed to deactivate the system and that the system was automatic - this information had not been conveyed to them earlier. After his hands were chopped off, Ethereon almost died of bleeding, but before that could happen he was killed directly by WellyWangFlaps. In the NBE, Ethereon's kidnapping was known but his death was not. As such, a large fleet of military helicopters and soldiers entered the compound where Ethereon was located and raided it in hopes of rescuing him. They ended up killing WellyWangFlaps and 15 prison guards but were unable to find Ethereon's corpse. The group of soldiers then left, knowing of the impending nuclear strike. Just minutes after midnight on February 15, the first nuke fell on Wanglandia. DMW committed suicide and about 40,000 other citizens were killed in the ensuing destruction. A second nuke was launched - also at Wanglandia - and over 40,000 more citizens died. The nuclear strikes were expected to continue, but by 1 AM they had been stopped by Crythenon and Flavius, both seeing no more need for extra nukes.